1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to lenses and, particularly, to a lens system with high resolution, low chromatic aberration, and long flange back.
2. Description of Related Art
A size of an image sensor, such as a complementary metal oxide semiconductor device (CMOS) decreases with development of technology. To be well matched with such image sensor, a lens system which is essentially comprised of a number of lenses, should be able to meet requirement such as, high resolution, low chromatic aberration, and long flange back. However, the existing lens system cannot meet those requirements, and thus resulting in poor imaging effect.
Therefore, what is needed, is a lens system, which can overcome the above shortcomings